tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
No-Eye Syndrome
A 'No-Eye' (ブラインド, ''Buraindo, ''lit. ''Blind) ''is a theoretical phenomenon that occurs in half-ghoul half human hybrids. The condition is thought to be caused by a rare disease that originates from a genetic disorder in ghoul hybrids. So far, there has only been one case of a natural No-Eye, the now-deceased Kana Itsuhara, and one of a synthetic no-eye, Velvet Devoré. Neither of these cases have been officially documented or verified by any medical authority, and for all intents and purposes the disease is considered strictly theoretical. The disease is thought to cause a grey jaundice in victim's sclera, and restricts blood flow around the eyeballs, causing subjects to have an altered kakugan. Regardless of natural or synthetic origin, the subject will have a kakugan in both eyes. Known Effects and Symptoms The disease is a genetic disorder, and can either be active randomly or permanently throughout the victim's life. A common misconception is that the afflicted are blind. This is not the case, and though victims may also be blind, the two ailments are unrelated. It heavily increases RC cell production in the body, forcing whatever victim to have a natural kakuja. It is theorized that it is vastly likely for victims have weak body strength for ghouls, or frail bodies. Failing this, it is also highly probable that the victims would find it difficult to accumulate body mass and muscle. While synthetic No-Eyes can eat human food, it is uncomfortable and difficult to digest, and they still have the same maddening hunger for human flesh found in normal ghouls. Symptoms (Low Level/Treated) * Internal Cancer-like growths and tumours * Hemoptysis (Coughing up of blood) * Inconsistent regeneration (caused due to the body's near constant need to fight the growths), limbs tend to experience weaker regeneration, while the head and body have above average regeneration * Overactive RC cell production, causing the user to become a kakuja and further tumours * Stunted growth in puberty and adolescence * Inability to sustain or gain weight * Faintness, weakness, or otherwise lack of energy * Insomnia * Aggravation, mood swings, and/or depression Symptoms (High Level/Untreated) * Withering/decay of limbs * Schizophrenia, Bipolar disorder, Severe OCD, ADHD, paranoia, and sociopathic/psychopathic tendencies. Subjects may become insane and psychotic. * Internal bleeding can be exacerbated. * Cerebral Edema, (breaking down of the cranial blood-brain barrier); The inflicted may experience vomiting, blurred vision, fainting, nausea, seizures, and sometimes temporary cardiac arrest (mostly occurs in sleep) * Manipulation of gray matter and RC cell growth in sections of the brain such as the frontal lobe, Temporal lobe and Hippocampus, and the cerebellum, while shrinking the cerebellum, the occipital lobe, and parts of the pariental lobe. Leads to improvement in spacial awareness and eyesight. Detriments include a decrease in patience, motivation and work consistency. Victims are also lazy, more easily bored, and more prone to pursuing developments in traditional arts over the sciences. Very emotive personalities and very morally/sexually liberal. * Heavily increased blood flow to the heart, lungs, and bodily functions, while nearly cutting off flow to the limbs completely, increasing probability for limb decay * Inability to sleep, ending in a crash (usually crash occurs at the end of 7 days) Due to the lack of sleep, severe hallucinations may occur in moments of heavy sleep deprivation * Inconsistent feelings of appetite and energy. Also a very unreliable body clock and similar mental functions. For example, the subject may feel engorged and powerful when starving, or very weak and tired after a large meal. * Severe overproduction of RC cells, resulting in somewhat remarkable kakuja Trivia * Likely due to the details of her procedure and her state as a synthetic subject, Velvet Devoré seems to be an exception to the vast majority of the physical symptoms above. Most notably the spread of cancer-esque RC cells. However, it also appears that all of the mental effects experienced as a result of the disease are heavily exacerbated in her. Most notably her failing grip on reality and developing senses of psychopathy and sadism. Because of this, in most ways she is more similar to a traditional One-Eyed ghoul experiencing the mental effects associated with a traditional kakuja.